1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermally powered terahertz (THz) radiation sources and more specifically to the use of photonic crystals to shift the thermal emission peak associated with the standard Planck blackbody spectral distribution from the infrared (IR) band to the THz region.
2. Description of the Related Art
THz-frequency radiation, in the frequency region from 300 GHz to 10 THz, has been relatively unexploited compared to the adjacent radio frequency (RF) and IR spectral bands. This is largely because of transmission difficulties due to absorption by atmospheric water vapor but also due to a lack of practical radiation sources. In recent years there has been a significant growth of interest in applications of this previously underutilized portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. These applications include active short range imaging systems for concealed weapon detection or driving aids in dust or sand storms. The shorter wavelengths provide higher image resolution than is possible with traditional radar systems operating at radio frequencies. At longer ranges, the THz band is very useful for wide bandwidth space-based communications, high-resolution imaging of rotating satellites from another space-based platform and other space object surveillance applications. The lack of atmospheric attenuation at high altitudes permits use of THz radiation.
Spectroscopy is another application area for THz radiation. Many biological agents have abundant and easily recognized resonances in the THz region. From simple content analysis (material identification by exciting, then detecting molecular vibrational and rotation states) to spectroscopic imaging of trace clouds of biological agents, the THz spectrum promises to open many applications in the bio-detection area. Mounting a THz system on an unmanned aerial vehicle may make it possible to detect and map biological and certain chemical warfare agents on a battlefield. Researchers in the U.K. recently reported that THz radiation is 100% successful in detecting skin cancer, but they don't yet understand how (Scott, W. B., Potential applications of terahertz signals spur scientists to explore RF/light border region, Aviation Week & Space Technology, Jun. 21, 2004, page 68). Passive THz systems have also been used in astronomy to map molecular clouds in the galaxy.
One of the major bottlenecks for the successful implementation of THz-frequency systems is the limited output power of conventional THz sources. Most systems produce THz radiation via optical techniques, but those require massive lasers, complex optical networks and cooling systems. Some of the THz sources reported in the literature include optically pumped THz lasers, time-domain spectroscopy, backward wave oscillators, solid-state amplifiers combined with direct multipliers, and photo-mixers (Iida, M. et al., Enhanced generation of terahertz radiation using 3D photonic crystals with a planar defect, Proc. CLEO/QELS, June 2002 (Baltimore), Section CM1; Unterrainer, K. et al.; Cavity enhanced few cycle THz generation and coherent spectroscopy, Proc. CLEO/QELS, June 2002 (Baltimore), Section CM1; Han, H., Park, H., Cho, M., and Kim, J., Terahertz pulse propagation in a plastic photonic crystal fiber, Applied Physics Lett., 80 #15, 15 April 2002). The different sources have disadvantages including limited output power; excessive cost, size and weight; poor reliability and limited frequency agility.